Brittany's and Elianore's New Crush
by twilightgleek97
Summary: All explained in title.In Britt's and Elianore's full point of veiw with the wildmunks which purple chipettes idea


It was Monday morning and two days until my older sister Charlene was coming with her friends to live with us for the summer yay! Tuesday went by pretty fast, by that night we were already ready for Charlene and her friends. Then came Wendsday morning the door bell was ringing. Alvin was at our house so he yelled I'll get it! No I will get it, Alvin! I yelled then I answered it and "Charlene you're finally here. I said So Britt these are my friends Nicki,Nicholas, and Amy. announced Charlene Well the girls are out with Simon,and Theodore. I explained So I really want to get to hear a song from your band, since you explained to me that you guys were very good. I announced then the door opened and Ellie and Jenaette ran and started hugging Charlene. Guys these are my friends, Niki, Nicholas,and Amy listen we just wanna sing a little song. Charlene explained They are gonna sing Everythings Gonna Be Alright

Amy:Hey boys just what was that noise coming from way over there.

Charlene:If it wasn't you and it wasn't me then what in this wide, wide world could it be.

Both: You want to scream and shout and jump right out of your skiiin.

Charlene: Don't be cryin out loud, Come on and take my hand and you will under stand(Oh baby)

All: Everythings gonna be alright don't be afraid when things go bumpin the night. Get closer to me and hold on tight cause every things gonna be alright.

_Right then and there as they were singing I noticed Niki was so cute!_

_So now lets get back to the song._

Niki Hey girls we don't wanna rock your world, but we don't believe that mean old boogie man.

Nicholas There aint no such thing no how, no way, no where.

Both but some times late at night we do get a little scared. You wanna scream and shout and jump right out of your skin.

Niki Don't be crying outloud come on and take my hands an you will understand.(Oh Baby)

All Everythings gonna be alright don't be afraid when things get bumpin the night get closer to me and hold on tight cause everythings gonna be alright**. SONG FINISHED**

So what did you think? asked Charlene It was, well I announced Jeneatte finished my sentence amazing. Exactly, you guys were amazing especially when Niki was doing his guitar solo and Amy and Charlene were doing cart wheels across the stage! I explained Wow thanks Brittany that really means alot to us. said Nicholas sarcastically Wow Nicholas I don't care what you think. I shot back Um Britt can I talk you like now please? asked Alvin Sure Alvin. I said So we walked to the kitchen and sat down Britt you aren't falling for Niki are you? Alvin asked me even though we broke up a year ago Yea, maybe wait! Why do you care? We are not dating any more. I yelled at him Come on Britt by his looks you could tell he is just like Simon. Alvin said as he was walking around Well Alvin atleast Simon did not cheat on me. Oh yea with my little sister, why Alvin,Why? I yelled even louder and stormed out of the kitchen. Brittany um are you still signing up for mine, or one of my friends music classes that we are putting on like we talked about on the phone? Charlene asked Uhhh, yeah um I want to sign up for the guitar class. I said now off my mind of Alvin who left. Well guys did you get your sign up sheets back from Britt asked Charlene cause Niki you only have one student Britt, Amy 2 Simon and Jeanette and Nicholas 1 Ellie. Oh yea I have Alvin and Theo. Charlene explained Ok guys meet us at the convention center at 9:00am sharp. said Niki As soon as I went up stairs I heard Niki calling me but Alvin was on the phone I thought about who I should talk to and hung up on Alvin.

With the boys

"Ah man:(" Alvin said aloud "What is wrong?" Simon asked "My girl is falling for another guy one of Charlene's friends." Alvin explained

Back with Me

Yeah Niki you called. I asked Yea um Britt do you think there is any way you can get ot the center earlier for we can get ahead start? Niki asked Of course how about 8:00. I explained Sure an hour early brilliant! Niki said excitedly As I walked backed up stairs I texted Alvin

Back with the the guys

"Great she is talking to me." exclaimed Alvin to Simon

Back to Texting

Me:R u mad

Alvin: Y

Me: because we are not in the same lessons that charlene and the wild munks are putting together like we planned cause were best friends like you said

Alvin: Aw come on Britt

Me: sorry but you cheated on me so we had to break up,Bye

Back to my room

As I looked around my room I thought about what had just happened and then Jeanette came in and I jumped up "What is wrong,Britt you look like you've seen a ghost? she asked

Then layed down and we went to sleep. It was 7:00 in the morning and I was heading out when I saw Niki leaving then when I was half way there until a cop stopped me. When he got to the I said in the sweetest Is there a problem officer? Uh, yeah your blinker has been on for half a mile but it is okay. he said As soon as the officer left I drove away and made it there at 7:30 and Niki was already there. Then my heart started racing then I got out of the car I had thirty to get to the other side of the building then I saw Alvin he walked up to me and said Hey Britt, why are you here so early. Uh Niki and I are gonna do some extra work before the 9 o'clock sessions start. I explained Then Niki came and said Brittany are you ready? Then I told Alvin I am sorry I have to go. then ran next to Nki then we got to the classroom. Then Niki was puting these work books on the other desk and when he got to mine I asked Niki if I am the only one in this class then why are you puting books on the other desks? Oh right well um, lets get to work then!Niki said then as he gave me a guitar I pulled out my own pink guitar then he put his second one away and the class started I figured to turn to page one in the book so that is exactly what Niki said Hello class turn to page one. Then as he wrote on the board all the cords and their letters I tried to strum one then _plump _my A string broke then after that I learned how to play the vocals _Do Ra Me La Fo Sa De Do or A,a,b,a,a,e,e,a. _I think then my leg started vibrated it was my phone and Niki wasn't watching so I took it out and it was a text from Alvin

Texting

Alvin: Can we talk

Me: About wat?

Alvin:Us

Me: We are over there

back to my class

"Brittany! Pay attention to the board". Niki said as he was right in front of me "Sorry I kinda forgot". I announced "Right of course you did". He said

With Charlene

"Alvin pay attention!" Charlene said getting frustrated " Sorry I will." Alvin said Theo snickered

Back to My class

"Well we are close to the end of this class, well here is a work sheet for you to work on for homework."Niki said "But Niki it's summer and aren't we suppose to have fun, and home work isn't my style. Inplus I have to ask you something."I said smiling "Okay shoot." Niki annouced "Well I really like you so I really, really would like to go on a date with you."I said as I got out of my seat "Well Brittany only if you were a little bit older then maybe." Niki said "So say I was 21 there will be chance!"I asked "Well yea."he said "Okay then see you at the house." I said as I ran to my car and got to Alvin's "Simon, Simon open the door." I yelled "What?" Simon said annoyed " I need your help." I said "NO!" Simon yelled "But you don't know what I was gonna say." Brittany said "Fine you want me to turn you 21 so you can go out with Niki." Simon guessed "Wow you do know so can you?" Brittany asked "No, no, and since your gonna ask me again no." "Wow so I'm guessing the one that says 21 turn you 21 so yea," Brittany said and drank it and apearently she was right "Brittany the liquid wears off in three hours and at least don't make a full of yourself." Simon said as Brittany left. After an hour


End file.
